The present invention relates to a device for manufacturing game pieces and generating movement sequences to be used in an interactive game of chance with a predetermined number of winners. When the game is played, one of the generated movement sequences is randomly selected. The selected movement sequence comprises a series of directions, directing moves of a player""s marker on the game piece; the moves taking place from a start position to an end position on each game piece.
It is essential to be able to guarantee that the prizes in a game of chance, such as a lottery, at least distributed over several plays, yield a certain predetermined number of winners. This means that the number of winning game pieces, and the prizes won are predetermined to occur within a certain range. The prizes on the game pieces could for instance correspond to a certain sum of money or could give the winner a chance to take part in other forms of games having other prizes, such as larger sums of money. However, the process of generating game pieces and movement sequences becomes complicated when the number of game pieces, movement sequences and possible moves from the start to the end positions and possible prize indicator positions on the game pieces is considerable. This is because of the very large number of possible combinations of these parameters.
A device is provided for generating game pieces and movement sequences used in a game of chance. The game pieces and movement sequences are generated in such a way that a predetermined number of winners is achieved. The game pieces comprise a grid of columns and rows forming grid sections through which a player""s marker moves, from a start position to an end position on the game piece. The movement sequences comprise a series of movement instructions to direct movement of the player""s marker from the start position to the end position. With respect to just the start and end positions, a vertical difference, in number of grid sections, between the start position and the end position on the game piece is selected, and movement sequences are generated which, when applied to game pieces, result in the player""s marker moving from the start position to the end position. Having the end position the selected number of grid sections vertically above or below the start position is a key factor in achieving the predetermined number of winners.